Pequeño manual amoroso
by Inanna-Ishtar
Summary: ONESHOT, Ada Wong se pondrá generosa y dará sus tips para conquistar al chico que más te gusta. Spoilers de RE: Damnation y RE2.


Dicen que somos el sexo debil. Que somos unas faciles. Que estan hartos de escucharnos. Que nos vendría bien un botón para callarnos la boca. Que les parece patético que pasemos horas y horas arreglandonos (en cima lo hacemos por ellos) pero aún así... ellos mueren por nosotras. ¿Existirá una forma de hacerlo siempre? Claro que sí.

Hay dos cosas importantes para tener en cuenta a la hora de atraer al chico que más te gusta. Hay que saber verse bien, lucirse bien: Hay que tener una linda apariencia. Y por sobre todo, mucha actitud.

¿Realmente no les funciona todo lo que han hecho? ¿Cansadas de que "no les de atención"? ¿De la rutina? ¿Celos? Muy bien, ¡les diré como hacer que su chico JAMÁS se quiere desprender de tí!

Apariencia.

La apariencia, como uno anda vestido, eso dice mucho en la persona. Usar algo destapado, o que no deje mucho a la imaginación (Mentira, uses lo que uses, tapado o destapado, los hombres te mirarán siempre) puede dar sus frutos. Pero hay que saber elegir bien. De mí se saben que mi GRAN debilidad es el rojo. Por eso...usen sus colores favoritos. Si les gusta el violeta, pueden conseguir algún vestido o una prenda de dicho color. Siempre colores calmos, nada de flúor porque eso cansa a la vista (De paso me uno a la campaña antiflúor que se avecina este verano)

Siempre maquillense discretamente. NO usen el rimel y se pinten como un antifaz! No, solamente usenlo en la parte inferior de los párpados.

Actitud.

Esto en realidad vendria a ser lo mas importante. Por eso... Hay que estudiarlos bien. Perdón...¿estudiarlos? Por mas que los hombres siempre hagan sus papeles de hombrecitos maduros, cuando encuentran a la mujer que realmente desean se desmoronan y dejan cualquier actitud dura.

-Ada...

Por eso...¿Qué debemos hacer nosotras? Ser lo que a ellos que, si bien dicen que les molesta, a muchos les gusta: Ser vuelteras. Nunca escuchen a un hombre cuando les diga cosas como...

-¡Ada, espera!

Realmente si los quieren atraer, no les faciliten las cosas. Compliquensela aún más, vayan a lugares complicados, un tanto restringidos, y corriendo.

Continuando con la complejidad, nunca accedan a lo que piden. Si tiene intenciones contigo, ponele una dificultad.

-Por cierto Leon...¿Cuando continuaremos con lo que hicimos esa noche?-Le decía mientras estabamos en ese oscuro y frío estacionamiento

Dile que quieres tener relaciones en un lugar y por sobre todo en un momento complicado. Te respondera con bronca, ¿Saben por qué? Porque los dejaran con ganas, ¡y asi ellos te querrán aún más!

Pero...no todo es dureza en nosotras. Tenemos la habilidad de ponernos sencibles en cualquier momento...

-Leon...escapa.

-No Ada, somos un equipo.

Finje que estas mal. Es el momento PERFECTO para sacarles su lado mas dulce. Haganse las indefensas, como yo que me hice la muerta y me gane un muy lindo beso. Lastima que no se pudo seguir...

-Solo recuerdame, como la mujer que te ha amado.

No pude evitarlo. Realmente creí que me moría, o ese golpe me puso idiota. Pero es importante asegurar los sentimientos. Si lo hacen... ¡él sabrá la verdad y luchará por tí hasta el final!

Otra cosa importante, JAMÁS "celebren" cuando él les dice cosas bonitas o cumplidos. Mentalmente lo pueden hacer...

-Hey...¿Me exteañaste?

¡Qué dulce! ¡Me extrañoooooo! Digo. Sonríe levemente, ¡no muestres una sonrisa entera porque eso significara juego terminado! Así que vuelvan a uno de los tips anteriores...

Y para agregar, veremos que todo lo que anduvimos haciendo está dando resultado. Retomando... compliquen que es gratis.

-Se...¡en tus sueños!

Redondeando, no muestren mucho interés en él. Si aparece otra, no se pongan celosas. O quizás un poquito haciendo un comentario sarcástico. Pero recuerda.. tú eres quien más importa, la otra no vale nada al lado tuyo.

Preguntas.

¿Y si aparece otra zorra, digo, otra chica en el momento que estamos ahi?

Y bueno...el idiota eligira. Pero como a muchos les atrae lo complicado, no creo que vayan por su presa facil.

¿Se fijara en otra?

Es probable. Pero nosotras tenemos que dejarlos con otras, muchas veces te extrañan , ¡y mas cuando no tienen algo establecido contigo!

¿Y si le traiciono?

Eso depende. Él respetara tu vida, y sabe de tu situación. Se la aguantará, pero en cuanto tu nunca dejes de hacerte la linda con él. ¡Nunca te dejara de lado!

¿Para cuando se daria todo?

Cuando los dos se cansen. Cuando uno de los dos aclaren sus sentimientos. Es el final del juego... O no.

¿Y si llega a darse?

Lo que a mucha gente les asusta es llegar a la monotonía. Por eso, yo no tengo nada serio con Leon...simplemente, lo nuestro se extiende a las vueltas! Llegará un momento que nos cansaremos y se enclarescan las cosas...pero todo esto, si que lo disfruto aunque a veces lo sufra en silencio...

Así que eso es todo lo que tengo para decir. A mi me funciona con mi hermoso y tierno Leon, que..lo amo a escondidas, pero no le digan nada, ¡qué de esta forma lo vengo enamorando aún cada vez más!

_¿Mujeres? Ja! Y bueno, así tendríamos que ser todas para enamorarlos de verdad, buenos consejos Ada (?) Espero que les haya gustado este fic :P_

_See you around!_


End file.
